


Eremin Week

by armiinty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, implied eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armiinty/pseuds/armiinty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of one shots for Eremin Week 2014. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Childhood

"Eren, look at this one!"

"It's all crumbly though..."

"Doesn't matter, it's pretty looking. I haven't seen it around at all!"

Eren grumbled as Armin put the small leaf in his basket. He didn't find flower collecting fun, but when he was with Armin, he found it more amusing, watching his friends eyes glow with excitement. They always did this, every fall in Shiganshina. Right when the leaves turned a bright red color and the flowers were the nicest.

"Let's go look around my house for the pretty orange ones!" Armin said, grabbing Eren's wrist, starting a walk to his home.

Eren always felt content when with his blonde friend, even if he didn't like the activity. He felt special having Armin as his best friend; a petite and fragile boy, yet very intelligent. 

Spending time alone with Armin was rare, as Mikasa was now involved, making their duo a trio a couple of weeks ago. Eren loved her like family, yes, but he wanted more him-and-Armin time. However, his thoughts were interrupted as he heard Armin's voice.

"Wait a second, Eren, look at this one!" He exclaimed, pointing to the small red and yellow flower on the side of the path as he stopped walking. He picked it from its spot and put it in his basket along with the others. "I bet Mikasa would like it. She could put it in her hair and look really beautiful!"

Eren spoke up after what could have been 10 minutes of walking, taking their time. "I... I bet she would." He said, the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice. "Hey, Armin?"

"Yeah, Eren?"

"Could... could we not talk about Mikasa right now?" He asked, hesitantly at first, sounding a bit guilty after. Armin stood wondering why; Mikasa was part of their little family too, why wouldn't she be included?

"Why not?" He simply asked, Eren turning to face him.

"Because... Because, ever since she came into our lives, it's been all about the three of us, and I've never really got to have alone time with you, because Mom would always say 'Bring Mikasa, Bring Mikasa.' I got kind of annoyed." Eren explained, bowing his head. A faint blush crept up on his face as he turned around to keep walking, but Armin stayed where he was, thinking to himself with a small smile.

"Oh, Eren..." He started, "I understand. To be honest, I've been feeling a bit like that too. I love Mikasa, but I've been wanting to have alone time with you too. That's why I'm excited; because we're out here by ourselves." He said, grabbing Eren's hand in his. "But promise me that you won't disclude Mikasa next time. She deserves some love too. But I promise that we'll have some alone moments more often. Okay?"

"Okay." Eren said, which was all he really could say, smiling. 

"Now lets go get those beautiful orange flowers!" Armin said louder, walking faster towards his house. All they could do was smile afterward, walking towards Armin's home, hand in hand, the faintest of blushes creeping up on their faces.


	2. Day 2: Knights and Princes

The kingdom was nice and quiet during this time of day, while everyone settled into their small homes throughout the village. The Prince especially liked it, because that was when his two best friends, Knights Eren and Mikasa, came back from their missions. 

The Prince was a small boy, the mere age of 15, nearly 16, with light blonde hair that came down to rest at his chin. He had sky blue eyes that pierced yours with a sharp glare when you looked at him. He was skinny, so skinny that if you took a short glance he'd look as if he hadn't been fed in a while. Which, truthfully, wasn't fully true. His sister made sure of that. 

_"Armin, did you eat breakfast today? You know that you need to." She'd say every morning._

_"Yes, Historia, I ate." He'd reply sighing. "You don't have to worry about me, you know."_

_"I can't help it. Ever since that day I've been worried and I don't think I'll be stopping any time soon." She'd say, clearly expressing her worry in her voice. "I don't want a repeat, alright?"_

_"I know, I know. I'm fine, okay? See?" He'd say, twirling in his spot. "Perfectly healthy." ___

That was the usual routine, from morning to the evening; from breakfast to seeing his friends off to welcoming them back later that night.  

-

"Armin!" Eren said, walking into the palace alongside Mikasa, waving to him as he did. 

"Hey guys, how was the mission?" He asked as his friends hugged him and he hugged back. He already probably knew the answer; these missions weren't the best things to exist, but of course, that was an understatement.

"Eh, same as always." Eren said with a wave of his hand. "How was your day?" Eren asked, though that answer was also always the same. The three started a walk to the third floor of the palace as Armin spoke up.

"Not much different from the normal routine. Although I did get some new books, an early birthday present from one of the nobles." He said with an unamused tone as they reached the top of the staircase.

"Well then you'll just have to read them to us." Mikasa calmly stated.

Armin replied with a quick nod of his head and a smile as he retired into his room and the two siblings went to theirs. As he closed the door, he noticed a small note on his bed. He walked over to it cautiously, picking it up and opening the fold.

'Meet me at the balcony tomorrow evening, the second of November, for a surprise.' It read.

Armin wondered who it was from and what their motives were. That was the night before his birthday, why would anyone need him then? Making the decision that he'd go anyway, he picked up one of his new books and started to read for an hour until one of the palace workers called him down for supper.

-

The next day, all of the knights had a day off, which meant that he, Eren, and Mikasa would be going to their usual spot in the library, reserved for days like this. Forgetting about breakfast, Armin quickly dressed himself, cloak and all, for the special day he would get with his friends. Though he reminded himself of the note left on his bed, so he'd have to retire early and meet the mystery person then. 

He neared the library quickly, running through the big double doors to their spot. As he neared it, he felt a small wave of dizziness, but he brushed it off. No need to ruin that day by being paranoid about it.

He arrived at the spot with the books in his hand, sitting down as Eren waved at him and Mikasa smiled. 

"Okay, so I brought three of the books. Which one do you want to read first?" He asked, putting the books in front of the two knights for them to look at. 

"How about this one?" Mikasa asked, pointing to the one about a fairytale, which seemed to always interest her the most. Armin complied, looking at Eren to see if he agreed as well. Eren nodded, and Armin began to read, sitting back against the bookshelf.

-

Hours had passed as Armin read the whole book to them, word for word. When he finished, the looks on his friends faces were of big interest as the ending turned out to be a mystery. It was getting a bit dark, which reminded Armin that he had to go seek out the note giver. He stood up, with the dizziness coming back for a second, and walked away as his friends went a separate way. However, right as he stepped through the library doors, the dizziness came back, stronger than before, and pulled a hand to his head as he collapsed to the floor without hesitation.

-

Only a few rooms away, Eren and Mikasa heard a loud thump, which sparked an internal alarm to go investigate where it had come from. 

They both got to the scene in a matter of seconds, and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw their blonde friend, lying unconcious on the palace floor. Eren was quick to getting Armin in his arms, holding him up as Mikasa went to get help in a small state of panic. She left the room to seek out a servant and the Princess; God knows what fear would arise if the King had found out immediately. 

"Armin? Armin, c'mon, wake up! Stop playing around with us, it isn't funny!" Eren said, his voice trembling with worry as he shook Armin by the shoulders. "Armin, please... please, wake up... Mikasa, she... she's going to get help, okay? Just, for now, please open your eyes..." Eren continued, tears falling from his emerald eyes. "Please..."

-

A few minutes later, Mikasa had returned, the Princess and a palace doctor following behind her. She knelt down next to Eren as the doctor, (Nifa, Eren learned,) checked the fragile Prince's pulse. Eren sat there, fear in his eyes, next to his sister.

"Eren, did you notice any... differences in Armin today?" Historia had asked, her frantic blue eyes searching his face for the answer she was hoping to get. 

"Um... well, he did seem a bit off, I guess, when we were sitting in the library reading. Why?" He replied.

"Because sometimes, when he forgets to eat in the morning, he gets a bit shaky. But I'm usually there to remind him. I didn't do it today because I didn't want him to keep you guys waiting, but... I still should have." She sighed to herself, guilt plaguing her mind. She looked at her brother in Erens gentle grip. 'I told you I didn't want a repeat of that day. Why don't you ever listen?' Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes as she stared at him.

"We should bring him to the palace's hospital, just to be safe." Nifa had said, looking between the three at Armin's side. "Nothing too serious, however, he will have to stay for at least a day."

"But tomorrow is his birthday!" Eren protested, obviously disagreeing with what she had to say. What kind of person wants to spend their birthday in a hospital?

"Eren, I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow evening. He'll still be able to celebrate, don't worry." Mikasa reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright."

Eren just looked at her with teary eyes, distraught by the fact that he couldn't celebrate the whole day. But Eren wouldn't give up; he had something to do that evening anyway.

-

After all of the doctors had left the room and the King and Princess were gone as well, Eren made his way into Armin's small room, where he laid in the bed, still unmoving.

"Hey, Arm." He quietly said to the boy in the bed, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear as he knelt down beside him. Eren opened his mouth to say something else, but shut it and decided to keep quiet. Slowly, he stood up and picked Armin up with him, wrapping Armin's cloak around the smaller boy's shoulders to keep him warm. He made his way to the palace's balcony, trying not to make a sound as he did so. When he got there, he gently placed Armin on the bench next to the marble railing. He was sure that it was almost midnight, according to what Armin had taught him. 

Just as he was about to speak again, he heard a small sound come from next to him.

"...Eren?"

"Armin?" Eren whipped his head around to face the Prince, who looked tired and dazed and confused. "Hey, Armin, don't sit up so fast!" He warned.

Armin laid back down and spoke up, grabbing the cloak and wrapping it around himself more. "Eren," He sighed, looking up at the starry sky, "What... Where am I?" He simply asked, staring dazed at the stars.

"I brought you here. Don't worry." Eren said, noticing Armin clutch the cloak closer to him. "Are you cold?"

"A bit, yeah." He admitted. He soon realised that they were on the balcony, which is where Armin's note said to go.

Eren slowly sat Armin up and took him in an embrace, wrapping his arms around Armin's shoulders. "Better?"

"Yeah..." Armin said, leaning into the hug with a small shade of pink on his cheeks. 

"Hey, Armin? I have soemthing to tell you." Eren blurted out, becoming a bit nervous. 

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I... I brought you here because I wanted to say that I've had a crush on you since we were kids!" Eren stuttered, saying it quickly while his face turned bright red, and he turned his head away from Armin but his arms were still around his shoulders. 

Armin stared at Eren in shock at what he just heard. Eren? Had a crush on him? Oh, how the tables have turned, he thought.

"Sorry, Arm, that was silly of me to say, I... I should um... go." Eren muttered out, taking his arms off of Armin and standing to walk back into the palace, but Armin grabbed his arm and stood up, capturing Eren in a kiss.

Taken aback by what Armin had just done, Eren's eyes went wide as Armin pulled away, his cheeks becoming red as well.

"Ah, sorry, Eren... I... I've always wanted to do that... also..." Armin said, bowing his head in embarrassment. 

Eren didn't say anything for about 30 seconds until Armin felt a pair of lips on his own again. This time it was him taken aback, but soon he returned the kiss as the palace clock struck midnight.

"Happy Birthday." Eren said against Armin's lips, and they stayed there in each other's presence, calm and content with the sounds of bells striking the clock.


End file.
